James
James is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. '' Personality James is very proud of his splendid red paintwork. He dislikes pulling trucks and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others and can be shallow, arrogant, snobby, boastful, overconfident, naughty and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow or dirty. This has caused him to have rivalries with other engines like Edward, Percy, Toby and Duck, as well as Thomas, Gordon and Henry on occasion. He has acted like this, even before he was repainted red. This can occasionally lead to James getting into trouble a few times. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Despite all of his actions, James has shown a caring side to him and never truly means harm. He has a heart of gold, is normally hard-working and like everyone else, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Appearances Season 1 ''Past Tales James is present at the sheds with Thomas, Percy, Gordon and Henry as Edward tells them the story of Bertram. He said to him that for the first time, his story was not boring. The Mines James, along with Thomas and Gordon were waiting for Percy to bring their trains, but Percy never showed up because he and Henry were in the mines looking for Bertram. He also points out that Henry did not arrive for his train either. Sir Topham Hatt tells James to do Henry's work as well as his own, much to the red engine's annoyance. Dirty Diesel James was with the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds to meet the new engine and then Diesel showed up. After Sir Topham Hatt claims he has to go home because his wife baked him a cake, James makes a snarky comment about him, causing him to be punished in the shed for the day. Shunters James arrived to the shunting yards to collect his train that Arthur shunted. He thanks him, saying he is much better then Diesel, much to his annoyance but James does not care and leaves with his goods train. Crossing Disasters James arrived to the crossing to help Henry to the works after his accident, that Diesel caused. Evil Arrival James was at the sheds that evening when Thomas and Percy were discussing about the new engine Diesel 10. Season 2 The Missing Engine James is the first engine to notice that Edward was missing when everyone wakes up and becomes concerned about him. R.I.P James was seen at Caitlin's Funeral. He was saddened by her death. Engine Abduction James steps into the fight between Stepney and Bert. Stepney explains that he killed Ben, one of his brothers. Bert claims that he showed him attitude and he had it coming and one day he will deal with them next. James suggests to Stepney that they push if off Mount Sodor and end him for good. Sodor On Edge - Part 1 James came to collect his goods train from Arthur and Percy. He thanks them and soon leaves. Sodor On Edge - Part 2 The Next Day, James arrives to collect his train and notices the yard is in a mess and Arthur and Percy are nowhere to be seen. He leaves to tell Sir Topham Hatt and later on returns with him. Sir Topham Hatt was surprised. First Edward went missing and now the yard workers. James suggested that they needed to take action are they will all go missing. Sir Topham Hatt tells James to clean up the yard. James said to himself he would rather die but agrees to do it regardless. Once it was done, Sir Topham Hatt said they made a good team. (Despite the fact it was James doing all the work with the breakdown train, while he ate pizza.) Sir Topham Hatt leaves the scene. James tells Thomas everything about Percy, Stepney and Arthur being captured at Diesel 10's hideout. Thomas tells James that he needs to get a meeting about it now. James goes to gather everyone. Soon everyone is gathered and Thomas tells everyone what James said. Douglas said Donald has not come back either. Soon a white engine comes too named Stanley who introduces himself. Bill explains that he had three brothers, Stepney, Stanley and a twin named Ben who is not alive anymore. Thomas asked what to do next. Henry suggests to play it simple for now and maybe that night if he is finished with the Flying Kipper, he will go to Diesel 10's shed and see if he's up to anything. Thomas tells him to stay safe. Later on, Henry says Diesel 10 was not in his shed last night. Suddenly they all here an explosion and see Toby's remains. James is shocked at the impact. Sodor On Edge - Part 3 James is furious at Toby's death and decides to go and tell the Diesels a thing or two. Thomas says it's too dangerous. Stanley agrees to go with James and together, they went to the hideout, leaving Thomas and Bill behind. Thomas and Bill go back to the sheds. James and Stanley soon arrive to the hideout. James explains what they did, which Diesel 10 slyly dines. Stanley tries to bash Bert out of the way but Percy ends up bashing Stanley out of the way. James was surprised and asked him what he was doing. Diesel 10 explains that all of the steam engines (except for Edward) were min-controlled. James and Stanley escape the hideout. James and Stanley return to see Arry working with the steam engines. James tells Arry to leave but Thomas says it's alright and he is on the steamies side because he left Diesel 10. James also reluctantly agrees after also being convinced by Stanley. Sodor On Edge - Part 4 Due to Gordon being damaged after Diesel 10 destroyed Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt sends James on the daily gold dust run. Later On, James is present at Thomas' meeting. Things were getting serious because Toby was now dead, engines were kidnapped and Tidmouth Sheds was destroyed. James asks Thomas where they were going to sleep. Some of the engines went to sleep at the quarry with Mavis, Bill and BoCo. James decides to sleep in a siding for the night due to being to tired to go up to the quarry. While James was sleeping in the siding, Diesel 10 appears behind him to use him as bait, capturing him and taking him to Mount Sodor. Sodor On Edge - Part 6 James was on one edge on Mount Sodor with Edward on the other, demanding to be let go which Diesel 10 refuses. Thomas, Henry and Douglas arrive to the scene. During the standoff, Diesel 10 demands Bert to push him of the cliff. James begins to panic, but is helpless as Bert pushes him off the cliff leaving Thomas, Henry and Douglas horrifed. Losing A Good Friend Donald and Douglas arrive to the station to give Sir Topham Hatt the tragic news. James was dead due to the fall off Mount Sodor and everyone landing on top of him. Donald and Douglas take Sir Topham Hatt to the works to see him one last time. The workman tried everything they could but they could not save him. His funeral will be held alongside Toby and Diesel at 2:00. At 2:00, Everyone came to James' funeral and were saddened by his death. Season 3 Mixed Traffic Engine James was seen in Molly's dream, along with Ben, Caitlin and Toby. James tells her to save everyone while she still could. Mourning Losses James' corpse was seen in the scrapyards as Stepney takes Stanley there and he gets scrapped. Bluebells Forever James' corpse was seen in the scrapyards once again as Stepney arrives in and Ben saves him from Diesel 10's ghost. Season 4 The Sodor Memorial Stand James' photograph was put on the Sodor Memorial Stand along with Toby, Emily, Donald, Caitlin, BoCo and 'Arry for the first time. It was Edward's idea. "Saved From Scrap" James was seen in a flashback where Oliver and Toad were leaving Sodor, telling him to have a nice time. He says his goodbyes and both of them leave. Healing James' photograph was seen in the Sodor Memorial Stand while Bill, Ben and Douglas were there. Ghosts While Thomas was collecting the breakdown train to help his friends after the explosion caused by Bill and Ben's train, he hears a voice coming from Mount Sodor and he heads in that direction leaving the breakdown train behind. Thomas arrives to Mount Sodor to see James' ghost. James shows Thomas, the end of Mount Sodor. He asks if Thomas recognized it. Thomas never forgot the day of James' demise. If he would have acted sooner, James would have still been alive. James says Thomas should not stress it. Thomas could not understand because the red engine was dead. James comments on how his red paint never looked better. Thomas explains about how he's looking for the others. James explains that he will find them soon and even says he is proud of him and how much he evolved. He used to be the tank engine that wanted to see the world, and now he is one of the bravest engines he ever met. Then the red engine tells Thomas to wake up. Once Thomas does, he realizes that he is hanging off Mount Sodor. He soon makes it back to safety. A New Beginning James' photograph was seen below Thomas' at the Sodor Memorial Stand during his, Bill, Duck, Gordon's funerals. Death ;Killed By * Bert * Diesel 10 (Caused) While James is sleeping in a siding, Diesel 10 captures him and takes him to Mount Sodor, and during the standoff between the steam engines and diesel engines, James is pushed off Mount Sodor by Bert, and later, he dies from his injuries. List Of Appearances Season 1 * Past Tales * The Mines * Dirty Diesel * Shunters * Crossing Disasters * Evil Arrival (No Lines) Season 2 * "The Missing Engine'' * R.I.P (No Lines) * Engine Abduction * Sodor On Edge - Part 1 * Sodor On Edge - Part 2 * Sodor On Edge - Part 3 * Sodor On Edge - Part 4 * Sodor On Edge - Part 6 * Losing A Good Friend (Corpse) Season 3 * Mixed Traffic Engine (Dream) * Mourning Losses (Corpse) * Bluebells Forever (Corpse) Season 4 * The Sodor Memorial Stand (Photograph) * "Saved From Scrap" (Flashback) * Healing (Photograph) * Ghosts (Ghost) * A New Beginning (Photograph) TTTE Films * Horror House (Death) * Blood Fair Trivia * Originally, James was going to be voiced by Douglas No.10 Productions. * James' Model is one of the Models in the Series that do not work. The others are Edward, Gordon and Emily. * James was the last character to die in Season 2. * As of Losing a Good Friend, James has appeared in 2 episode thumbnail arts. Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Red Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters That Appeard in Dreams Category:Ghosts